Light Pink
is the third ending theme of ''Dragon Ball Super'', playing from episodes 26 to 36. This song is performed by LACCO TOWER. English version is performed by Jeff Smith. Lyrics TV size English = Farewell, my beloved! Beneath a pale crimson sky, I turn right, while you turn left… "I love you… I’ll never for get you." But before the words can be formed, they die in our hearts. The rain of petals that divides us is a gently floating, resounding melody. I hope it will provide just enough light crimson, To protect you – dyeing deeper and deeper! Farewell – let it dye deeper and deeper! |-| Spanish = Adiós, mi amor. Debajo de este cielo rosa y yo fui a la derecha y tú fuiste a la izquierda. "Te amo y yo nunca me voy yo olvidar de ti." Antes de expresarte mi amor, mi corazón no puede decirlo. Una lluvia de pétalos de rosa nos frena. Son como una suave melodía. Deberás todo ocultar con un profundo y claro color rosa. ¡Te amo, te amo.! ¡Y por siempre, te amo, te amo.! |-| Portuguese = Adeus, minha querida. É hora de partir de baixo do céu rosa claro. Eu tenho que me despedir. Eu amo você. Jamais serei capaz de te esquecer. Palavras morrem dentro de mim. Sem que eu possa dizê-las para você. Está chovendo sobre nós Pétalas do nosso amor. E no ar, a canção nos acompanha. O céu rosa claro faz a partida ser em paz. É o meu jeito de dizer adeus. É assim que eu digo adeus. |-| Romaji = sayonara anata usubeni no sora no shita watashi wa migi anata wa hidari ni "daisuki yo anata o wasure nai" kotoba wa dekiru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo futari o fusagu hanabira no ame hirari narihibiku merodī semete anata ga kakureru kurai usubeni somare somare sayonara somare somare |-| Japanese = さよならあなた 薄紅の空の下 私は右 あなたは左に 「大好きよ あなたを忘れない」 言葉は出来る前に 心で 死んじゃうけど 二人を塞ぐ 花びらの雨 ひらり 鳴り響く せめてあなたが 隠れるくらい 薄紅染まれ染まれ さよなら染まれ染まれ Full Version Romaji = Sayonara anata usubeni no sora no shita Watashi wa migi anata wa hidari ni "Daisuki yo. Anata wo wasurenai" Kotoba wa deru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo... Futari wo fusagu hanabira no ame Hirari narihibiku merodī Semete anata ga kakureru kurai Usubeni somare somare Sayonara watashi tabidatsu anata dake wo Omotteita setsunai watashi yo Daijoubu nantoka naru hazu sa Kotoba wo shinjirezu futari wo keshite shimau... Inazuma no you ni nagareta namida Jiwari niji nde ku hoho ni Yubi wa no kieta migite de fureta Jaa mata itsuka nante Mabushī asa ni warau kimi wo Kurai yoru ni naiteta kimi wo Ureshī nante warau kimi wo Kakure nagara naiteru kimi wo Ienai darou atarimae darō Wakai boku ni wa nani mo dekinai Yurusareru nara isso kono mama nani mo iwazu ni saratte shimaō Hora hirari hirari to somaru sora yo Tsuyoku hikiyose taiko no te wo kakushite Futari wo fusagu hanabira no ame Hirari setsuna gena story Watashi wa migi ni boku wa hidari ni Jikan yo tomare tomare Wakatteiru wa wakatteiru yo Semete futari ga kie chau kurai Usubeni somare somare Sayonara somare somare﻿ |-| Japanese = Official English Dub Lyrics (TV Size) Goodbye to our adventure In twilight we must go our separate ways And try to discover the path to our own destiny I can't find the words to tell you how much our parting hurts I hope you know I'll always love you And all that we shared will be remembered How could I forget your face? All my memories erased I can still hear the melody of your voice Petals fall in from above Fade away, all that we love In the twilight, fade away, fade away Sayonara, fade away, fade away﻿ Characters The characters in the third ending of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Trunks *Goten *Yamcha *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Videl *Pan *Tien Shinhan *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Piccolo *Oolong *Puar *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Mai *Shu *Emperor Pilaf *Mr. Satan *Good Buu *Yajirobe *Turtle *Dr. Brief *Panchy *Ox-King Gallery 81kB52dikRL._SL1415_.jpg|Standard Edition ca:Light Pink Category:Music Category:Anime Endings Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Super